In many technical applications one or more batteries are used in order to provide a supply of power. Often, when several batteries are used, the batteries are stacked on top of each other in order to save space. The batteries include battery poles, which are often located on the top of the batteries. Frequently, cables or other elements have to be connected to the battery poles. This can in many cases, in particular when the batteries are stacked on top of each other, be a fairly difficult task. This applies especially when, for instance, several cables have to be attached to the same battery pole.
A problem addressed by the present invention is therefore to be able overcome or at least mitigate the above-indicated difficulties.